Lily
by Fada Morgana
Summary: [Baseado em Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov]. Ela era apenas Li para as amigas, às vezes era Lil, na escola, era Lílian, mas em meus braços sempre foi Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fic, e espero que vocês gostem!**

**Ela é baseada no romance de Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita. Aliás, um ótimo livro, eu recomendo. E os filmes também.**

**Leiam e comentem, me mandando críticas, sugestões ou elogios! Eu preciso de incentivo, pessoal!**

**Beijos**

_Prefácio_

Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a Harry Potter, meu amigo, meu irmão, por ter concedido a mim a honra de ler, em primeira mão, as memórias de seu pai. _Lily_ é o nome do romance que chegou as minhas mãos, pois Harry pediu-me para revisá-lo e dar minha opinião.

Minha tarefa mostrou-se mais fácil do que eu pensava. Ler as memórias de Tiago Potter foi mais que fascinante, foi um prazer. Os sentimentos conflitantes, a paixão pela sua ninfeta, o calor que os envolvia, a minúcia com que ele descreve o que ele mesmo chamara de _obsessão _me envolveu do início ao fim. Mas depois de degustar este maravilhoso romance, eu tive uma tarefa mais difícil: pesquisar o que fizeram Lílian e Tiago depois. Quando digo depois, refiro-me aos acontecimentos pós Hogwarts, quando o Sr. Potter deixou de ser professor e a Srta. Evans formou-se. Aqui, Tiago descreve apenas a perigosa aventura que eles viveram na escola e, brevemente, como se reconciliaram, já fora dos muros do castelo.

Para minha infelicidade, todos os amigos íntimos do casal já faleceram. Todos vítimas da guerra, aquela que devastou milhares de famílias. Inclusive a minha e a de Harry. E é pela guerra que devo começar a explicar esta história.

Há alguns anos, Harry finalmente derrotou Lord Voldemort, como sempre estivera predestinado a fazer. Mas, anos antes, este mesmo bruxo, através de uma covarde traição, tomara conhecimento da única criança que seria capaz de derrotá-lo: Harry Potter, filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Como todos sabem, ele não foi capaz de matar a criança, embora o tivesse feito, sem piedade, ao casal cuja história está aqui descrita.

Mais tarde, aos dezessete anos, Harry finalmente o matou, pondo fim a guerra que, mais uma vez, trazia o caos de volta a comunidade bruxa.

Foi só quando voltou a antiga casa onde seus pais viviam escondidos, que Harry achou este manuscrito, perdido por entre os destroços. Por anos, ele nem sequer tocou no assunto. Jamais comentou ou mostrou a alguém estas páginas.

Até o ano passado, quando ele veio a minha casa e pediu-me para ler. Semanas depois, meu amigo adoeceu. Eu lamento muito, Harry, que você não tenha podido ver estas memórias publicadas.

_Lily_ certamente será visto como um dos maiores romances da cultura bruxa britânica, pois além de narrar a história do casal que, como muitos dizem, teve seu destino devastado pelo preconceito, pelo poder e, principalmente, pelas trevas daqueles anos nefastos e sombrios, também da nova luz ao amor, a paixão, ao egoísmo e a obsessão.

Eles nos advertem sobre tendências perigosas, apontam para gravíssimos males. _Lily _deveria fazer com que todos nós nos empenhássemos para dar valor aos sentimentos puros e sinceros, deveria nos dar coragem para enfrentar as trevas e, acima de tudo, deveria nos fazer enxergar todo o egoísmo que, tantas vezes, obstrui nosso caminho.

Boa leitura!

_Granger, Hermione_

Doutora em filosofia e ex-auror

Londres, 5 de agosto de 2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Caracaaaa! Empolguei com essas reviews! Valeu! Muito obrigada mesmo! Foram só cinco, mas pra quem esta começando é muito! Eu não esperava tudo isso não! Empolguei tanto que resolvi postar logo esse... que nem ao menos é um capítulo propriamente dito. È que já veio o prólogo, agora tem a introdução, certo? Mas se eu tiver bastante comentários, incentivo e ver que vocês estão gostando, a história vem logo, logo...**

**Respondendo às reviews...:**

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Uau digo eu! Melhor prólogo que você já leu? Que exagero! Obrigadaaaa! E aqui esta o capítulo (ou introdução). Espero que goste! Beijos

**gaby granger: **Aaahh desculpe pelo Harry... mas é que simplesmente saiu, sabe? Em todo caso, ele nem vai ser muito importante aqui nesta fic (pobre Harry!). Fica triste não... Fico feliz em saber que gostou! E, infelizmente, essa parte aqui também não tem muita coisa... mas eu prometo que compenso nos próximos capítulo, ok? Continue acompanhando!

**LULIX: **Incrível é alguém achar minhas doidices incríveis... rsrsrs Bem, os marotos ficam meio de fora aqui por que a história é totalmente focada em Lílian e Tiago, mas eu creio que ele irá falar bastante sobre os marotos, inclusive contar várias histórias. E talvez eles apareçam no final... Jornalista, eu? Nossa, você não sabe como é bom ouvir (ou ler, no caso) isso! Jornalismo é uma das minhas principais opções para o vestibular; eu realmente gosto de escrever! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos

**Thaty: **Não vai ser nem um pouco light! Totalmente pesadinha (ou pesadona!) Espero que aprecie histórias assim e continue me deixando super feliz com um comentário seu... rsrs Beijoss!

**Lua Potter: **Muitooo obrigada! Sim, de fato o autor de Lolita (Vladimir Nabokov) é excelente. Recomendo-lhe o livro, é um dos meus preferidos, sem dúvida. Não fique aflita não! Harry nem vai aparecer muito aqui... (pobre dele, estou o negligenciando). Continue lendo e comentando! Beijoss

**N/A: Isso é importante! Leiam, por favor!**

**Escrevi esta fic me baseando no romance Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov. Não sei se vocês conhecem, mas ele teve uma grande repercussão quando foi lançado, afinal, a história relatava as obsessões de um quarentão pedófilo. Foi deste romance que surgiu a palavra _ninfeta_, usada para designar garotas de dez a dezesseis anos que tem o poder de seduzirem o sexo oposto, mesmo que inconscientemente. No livro em questão, Humbert Humbert, o protagonista, conhece uma garota de doze anos, Dolores Haze, e se apaixona. De Dolores, vem o apelido _Lolita_.**

**Lolita é, digamos, uma garota precoce. Pessoas mais hostis diriam que ela é (ou foi) uma vagabunda (com o perdão da palavra). Mesmo com doze anos, ela foi capaz de notar o interesse de Humbert e provocá-lo. **

**Mas quero deixar bem claro que, nesta fic, a personalidade de Lily é apenas parcialmente baseada na de Lolita. Enquanto Tiago é um retrato quase fiel de Humbert. Ele não é pedófilo, mas também é obsessivo, ciumento, possessivo e egoísta ao extremo, como vocês poderão notar ao ler a fic.**

**Um aviso: A história terá um alto teor sexual, assim como o romance na qual foi baseada, mas creio que não irei escrever nenhuma cena explícita, mas não tenho muita certeza, uma vez que a fic não está totalmente concluída.**

**Para quem quiser saber mais, leia o livro ou então veja os filmes. **

**Há duas versões cinematográficas para a história de Humbert; ambos os filmes chamam _Lolita_, mas a primeira versão é muito antiga, em preto e branco, embora isso não tire de maneira alguma o encanto e o conteúdo do romance. A direção deste é de Stanley Kubrick. A versão mais recente (de 1997, se não me engano), foi dirigida por Adrian Lyne e contém algumas cenas fortes.**

**Vale a pena ler e assistir! Eu recomendo!**

**Leiam... e deixem reviews! **

I

Lily. Essa palavra me soa tão ambígua como o próprio amor. Ela era apenas Li para as amigas, às vezes era Lil, na escola, era Lílian, mas em meus braços sempre foi Lily.

Lily... luz de minha vida, labareda em minha carne.

Ainda hoje, anos depois de tê-la conhecido, consigo reviver cada impressão que ela me deu, cada sensação que ela proporcionou e, sobretudo, a batalha que ela provocou em minha mente... em minha alma. Mas como poderia ela provocar uma batalha em minha alma se, ao mesmo tempo, ela _é_ a minha alma? Não sei, não entendo. Lily sempre foi um mistério em minha vida, um paradoxo, o qual, com um pouco de temor, eu desvendei sem pudores.

O leitor, em certo ponto da história, há de se sentir confuso ou até mesmo irritado com meus pensamentos contraditórios, tenho certeza. Mas peço perdão desde já. Não queiram julgar as loucuras que me acometiam quando estava Lily presente em minha vida. Ela me arrebatou e sobrepujou em todos os sentidos. E eu ainda não sei explicar como...

De início era apenas atração, penso eu. Ou talvez não fosse, eu poderia estar apaixonado e incrédulo demais para admitir. Talvez eu achasse divertido ficar observando Lily de um modo que eu não deveria: olhar para seus lábios quando ela falava comigo, enquanto imaginava seu gosto, num sonho em que eles entravam em contato com os meus numa inimaginável volúpia, reparar no jeito gracioso e provocante que ela caminhava, gesto que deixava o pobre Tiago Potter meio desorientado, pois o movimento era acompanhado das divagações que deveriam ser inconfessáveis da parte de um professor que se deliciava com o comprimento relativamente menor da saia de sua aluna favorita. Lílian Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Um capítulo maior para compensar a "miudeza" dos anteriores. Uma atualização rápida por que eu provavelmente irei demorar um bom tempo para poder escrever e postar; semana de provas, projetos e trabalhos a vista (sorry...)**

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Huahuauhahua amei a comparação! Realmente, não tem preço! Muitíssimo obrigada! Continue comentando...

**Washed Soul: **Bom, eu não definiria isso aqui como "fluffy", eu acho. Se continuar lendo, vai ver que a fic é meio... _forte. _Aqueles capítulos fora curtos por que eram um prólogo e uma introdução, o primeiro capítulo propriamente dito está aqui, e um pouco maior. Mas, por enquanto, a história ainda está fofa... Beijos!

_Capítulo 1_

Acho que todo e qualquer indivíduo que tenha a minha idade ou mais considera aquele castelo como uma segunda casa. Afinal, por sete anos nós lá vivemos, enquanto aprendíamos grande diversidade de feitiços, poções e azarações em geral. Onde podemos iniciar grandes amizades (coisa que eu tive e tenho o privilégio de possuir) e, principalmente, é em Hogwarts que decidimos que rumo, que carreira tomar, sempre auxiliados pelos mais talentosos (e, invariavelmente, excêntricos) profissionais. E, por incrível que pareça, eu (eu!), Tiago Potter, acabei por me tornar membro do corpo docente de uma das melhores escolas de magia de bruxaria da Europa.

Não sou capaz de descrever a sensação que tive ao pisar novamente naquele saguão de entrada enorme e muito menos, ao sentar-me na grande mesa correspondente aos professores no salão principal.

Ao ver entrar pelas imponentes portas de carvalho aquela massa compacta de alunos, eu jamais poderia imaginar o quão agitado seria aquele ano. Confesso que estava com um pouco de medo, pois eu não poderia dizer que fui um exemplo de aluno. Mesmo depois de anos, eu digo, com certo orgulho que pode soar infantil ao leitor mais maduro e responsável, que eu era terrível quando estudante. Acompanhado de meus inseparáveis amigos (Sirius Black, o Almofadinhas, Remo Lupin, o Aluado e Pedro Pettigrew, o Rabicho), nós éramos capazes de desrespeitar um quarto de regras em uma noite, tudo em busca de diversão. Mas acho que não se pode esperar algo melhor de quatro amigos, dentre os quais um vira uma fera uma vez por mês, o que acabou levando seus colegas a cometerem um crime suficientemente grave para ir para Azkaban: tornamos-nos animagos ilegais com apenas quinze anos, para poder acompanhar Aluado em suas transformações. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Ou talvez venha. Afinal, não é como se eu pudesse dizer que eu não era popular, e a fama de jovem conquistador que Almofadinhas e eu tínhamos na escola continuou na época em que ainda fazíamos treinamento para aurores e, é claro, permaneceu até que nos tornássemos profissionais. Não posso dizer que nosso chefe, Moody, ficou muito satisfeito com o fato de que, todos os anos, várias garotas se inscreviam no treinamento, sendo que a ambição delas não era capturar bruxos das trevas, mas sim ser _treinada_ por mim e meu amigo. Eu seria um hipócrita se dissesse que não gostava disso e o leitor um tolo se achasse que eu não aproveitava todo o efeito que eu exercia sobre o sexo oposto. Por isso muita gente se opôs a sugestão de que Potter estaria apto a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, pois os mais conservadores temiam que minhas jovens alunas vivessem a suspirar pelos cantos depois de minha primeira aula e que, o professor, como cafajeste que era (não foi bem esse o adjetivo atribuído a mim, mas era esse o significado) daria esperanças a elas (achei esse argumento especialmente _interessante_).

Mas eu posso explicar como foi que eu consegui o cargo com uma palavra: Dumbledore.

Aquele primeiro de setembro seria inesquecível, pois além de ser o dia em que eu iria ser apresentado oficialmente como professor, foi nele que conheci _minha _Lily.

Alguns meses antes, quando eu conversara com Dumbledore a respeito do ano letivo e ele me dava todas as instruções de praxe e fez aquele contrato que envolvia toda aquela burocracia chata e inútil (esse comentário foi feito em alto e bom som por mim, no que o diretor concordou comigo veementemente), eu decidira ir até o castelo do mesmo modo que os alunos, como eu havia feito por sete anos, através do Expresso de Hogwarts, uma locomotiva vermelha que todo primeiro de setembro seguia para o norte abarrotada de jovens bruxos.

Me levantei excepcionalmente cedo naquele dia. Lembro que, depois de ter me vestido, postei-me em frente ao espelho, a fim de julgar se estava Tiago Potter apresentável.

Primeiro analisei meu rosto. Não vou fingir que sou modesto quando trata-se do meu físico. Eu me acho bonito, sim. E, por causa de toda essa modéstia que eu não possuo, abri um sorriso arrogante (que faz muitas garotas suspirarem) quando contemplei meu reflexo. Meus cabelos negros e revoltos estavam despenteados, como sempre, dando um charme juvenil e uma aparência ligeiramente rebelde. Meus olhos castanhos cintilavam com um brilho novo (felicidade?) por trás das lentes dos óculos de aro redondo. Meus lábios firmes estavam curvados num sorriso. Também aprovei a calça jeans e a camisa branca (com os três primeiros botões abertos, antigo hábito que eu não consigo largar).

Peguei minha mochila (eu só levava ali objetos básicos e pessoais, pois todos os outros pertences que eu usaria já se encontravam em Hogwarts) e a botei em cima do ombro direito. Mais uma vez olhei para o espelho franzindo a testa. Qualquer um que não me conhecesse diria que eu era um estudante ou algo do gênero, pois eu definitivamente não fazia a imagem de professor chato e pentelho. Dei de ombros. Eu nunca fora um homem convencional e não pretendia mudar.

Suspirando, eu me virei para a cama de casal (que fora ampliada magicamente) para acordar a garota que dormia ali. Abri a boca para chamá-la, mas hesitei, meneando levemente a cabeça; qual era mesmo o nome dela? (preste atenção neste aspecto de minha personalidade, leitor, para depois poder analisar as dimensões das mudanças que ocorreram em mim quando conheci Lily).

-Princesa, você precisa levantar – eu sorri ironicamente ao ver o sorriso que ela abriu ao ouvir meu chamado.

-Me deixa dormir mais, fofinho, por favor – fiz uma careta ao ouvir o apelido. _Fofinho_?

-Olha, eu preciso ir. Você sabe que eu vou dar aulas em Hogwarts e...

Não pude completar a frase, pois no instante seguinte eu estava de volta à cama, praticamente soterrado. Eu ofeguei, pois a garota, apesar de jovem e um tanto quanto burra, parecia bem experiente e cobria meu pescoço de beijos.

Não vou aborrecer o leitor com os detalhes sórdidos que se seguiu nesta manhã, pois esta história é sobre Lily e basta dizer que eu me atrasei para pegar o trem e que minha aparência já não estava tão apresentável como eu pretendera, afinal, os _exercícios_ que eu praticara costumam deixar marcas e suponho que minha camisa estivesse amassada.

Foi extremamente estranho para mim entrar no trem e procurar uma cabine sozinho. Eu estava acostumado a andar sempre acompanhado de meus amigos além de possuir inúmeros conhecidos. Mas naquele dia, tudo estava diferente. Eu não conhecia ninguém. Vi de relance dois garotos que pareciam estar discutindo. Naquele momento, entrei num impasse. Deveria ou não interferir? Eu era um professor, não era meu dever apaziguar os ânimos e fazer valer as regras escolares? Senti como se estivesse traindo minha própria alma ao cogitar a possibilidade de punir aqueles garotos. Por fim, desisti de fazer o que quer que fosse ao imaginar a cara de Almofadinhas se soubesse que eu apartei uma briga, com direito a desconto de pontos e detenção. Suspirei e baguncei os cabelos. Parecia que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis...

Resolvi sair do trem para observar meus futuros alunos e, quem sabe, arranjar alguma distração. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora encostado na parede, reparando vagamente no efeito curioso que a vista de uma pessoa atravessando uma parede aparentemente sólida fazia, começou a brotar um ligeiro arrependimento por ter optado seguir ao castelo com o expresso. Passei a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez, enquanto um sorriso maroto aflorava em meus lábios. Eu sabia que estava traindo a confiança de Dumbledore ao fazer aquilo, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu não seria Tiago Potter se não tivesse flertado, mesmo que superficialmente, com as várias garotas que atravessavam a plataforma 9 ½. Mas o diabo é que eu estava entediado e não me interessei por nenhuma em especial. Mesmo assim, permaneci com meu melhor sorriso, encostado displicentemente na parede, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito malhado, evidenciando, propositalmente, meus músculos.

Sempre achei que garotas têm um sentido especial para saber quando estão sendo observadas de um modo, digamos, _indiscreto_. E, por essa razão, elas sempre olhavam para mim, muitas sorriam, atrevidas, ou até mesmo acanhadas, enquanto outras fingiam não se importar. Mesmo tendo me deparado com vários belos pares de pernas e/ou de seios, continuei sem entusiasmo. Meio incrédulo, meio horrorizado, percebi que as achava _jovens_ demais. Por um momento, com um leve desespero, pensei que estivesse ficando velho e impotente. Mas logo depois afastei essa idéia estapafúrdia, pois eu sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Embora me encontrasse levemente incomodado por este fato, deixei-o de lado, pois minha atenção foi desviada por um grupo de garotas que conversava animadamente à minha direita. Olhei demoradamente para cada uma, individualmente. Revirei os olhos, entediado. Todas tipos comuns.

Então uma delas, negra e de alta estatura, olhou para a minha esquerda, onde estava a barreira da plataforma e exclamou alegremente:

-Lil! – e saiu correndo para encontrar-se com a amiga. Eu a segui com os olhos, entediado. Fiz uma careta ao ouvir o leve _baque_ quando os corpos se encontraram. Sempre me perguntei como as mulheres conseguem ser tão efusivas em cumprimentos. Elas ficaram bem uns cinco minutos abraçadas, tempo no qual as outras meninas aproximaram-se e fizeram uma rodinha em volta da recém chegada, de modo que não pude sequer ver seu rosto.

Suspirando profundamente eu caminhei lentamente de volta ao trem. Joguei-me no banco de minha cabine e fiquei observando a paisagem enquanto a locomotiva começava a lentamente a andar. Eu estava aborrecido e totalmente arrependido de ter decidido pegar o trem, mas meus pensamentos e imprecações foram interrompidos quando a porta foi aberta.

Lá estava uma das garotas da rodinha, e, atrás dela, vinham suas outras amigas. Ela parou, me olhou, levantou as sobrancelhas e se apresentou:

-Olá. Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon, será que eu e minhas amigas podemos ficar aqui? É que todas as cabines estão cheias.

-Claro – respondi, sorrindo.

Outras três entraram: Alice Parker, Anitta Dearborn e Anna Boot. Elas sentaram-se em frente a mim. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Anitta soltou uma pergunta:

-Onde está Lílian?

-Sei lá, você sabe que ela conhece a escola inteira, deve estar fazendo um social básico.

-Ou então enrolando um dos inúmeros garotos que são gamados nela – acrescentou, Alice, rindo.

Nem bem ela acabou de dizer essas palavras, e a porta da cabine foi aberta novamente. E eu, meu caro leitor, tenho grande dificuldade em exprimir com suficiente ênfase aquele lampejo, aquele tremor, aquele choque de apaixonado reconhecimento. Lá estava _minha_ Lily, com um sorriso radioso, os cabelos ruivos levemente desgrenhados (suponho que ela tivesse corrido até ali), respiração ofegante, vestindo roupas de verão.

Durante o breve e ensolarado momento em que meu olhar deslizou pela criança parada à porta da cabine; enquanto eu passava por ela em meu disfarce de adulto (um homem alto e bonitão, seu futuro professor), o vácuo de minha alma conseguiu aspirar cada detalhe de sua beleza deslumbrante.

Não me recordo o que disse ela às amigas, tão fascinado que estava em sua figura e só fui perceber que estivera em profundo estupor quando percebi, com um arrepio de excitação, que ela me fitava com seus grandes e sagazes orbes verdes, que, registrei vagamente, já haviam me vistoriado de alto a baixo, talvez julgando minha aparência, daquele jeito indiscreto dos jovens. Acompanhei seu olhar ir até a minha mochila, onde, com um feitiço útil, eu havia "bordado" a seguinte inscrição:

_Prof. T. Potter_

Ela alargou o sorriso e, com um tom de voz risonho e um olhar levemente sacana, ela me cumprimentou, demonstrando todo o seu sarcasmo e sagacidade características:

-Olá, _Professor_. Muito prazer. Eu sou Lílian Evans. E suponho que o senhor seja o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, não?

Percebi que, atrás dela, suas amigas arregalaram os olhos de espanto, o que deixou claro toda a esperteza que Lily possuía.

-Sim, Srta. Evans, eu sou o novo professor – Neste ponto, o leitor há de me perdoar, pois tenho de faze uma (outra!) confissão. Quando ouvi minhas próprias palavras, senti um misto de emoções totalmente contraditórias que, como já comentei, talvez deva irritá-lo um pouco. Eu não disse aquilo num tom... _professoral_, digamos assim, se é que você me entende. Eu falei num tom descontraído e informal, que certamente surpreendeu Li, pois ela levantou levemente as sobrancelhas, sem, contudo, apagar o sorriso maroto. E, quando percebi como falara, me acometeu tal receio de não ser capaz de exercer meu cargo que senti um leve tremor, mas, por outro lado, eu me sentia extremamente satisfeito por ter falado daquela maneira com minha ninfeta, não queria que ela me achasse um professor chato e careta, apesar da pouca idade. Mas fui retirado de meus devaneios pela voz divertida de Lily, que disse:

-Oh! Espero que o senhor dure mais de um ano! – ao ver que eu arregalara levemente os olhos, interpretando erroneamente seu comentário, ela acrescentou – O senhor sabe que os últimos professores dessa disciplina só ficaram por um ano nesse cargo, não? Correm boatos de que o emprego esteja azarado... – e então, ela comentou casualmente, com um brilho maroto no olhar – mas dá pra perceber que o senhor é muito _enérgico_.

-Lílian! – exclamou Anna, repreendendo a amiga pelo atrevimento, enquanto todas as outras tentavam reprimir o sorriso. Tiago Potter estava totalmente perdido e disse, dessa vez com um tom profissional que, tenho certeza, não combina nem um pouco comigo:

-Desculpe, senhorita, mas eu não entendi seu comentário.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente e deixou-se cair esparramada no assento ao meu lado, de um jeito elegantemente desleixado: as pernas totalmente abertas, o corpo inclinado e torto, a cabeça apoiada na parte superior do banco. Ela virou-se para mim, seu rosto realmente muito perto do meu, mas eu constatei, com um novo arrepio, que ela olhava diretamente para meu pescoço. Ela disse com uma voz rouca (que, em breve, eu concluiria ser fatal quando dirigida para alguém tão encantado por ela, como eu):

-É que, geralmente, os professores não aparecem com marcas de batom na gola da camisa e no pescoço – acho que fiz uma cara de cômico espanto, por que mais uma vez ela riu daquele jeito espontâneo – daí a minha conclusão de que o senhor é um homem _enérgico... ativo_, entende?

E foi assim, senhoras e senhores, que eu conheci e fiquei irremediavelmente envolvido por aquela jovem atrevida que comentava, sem a menor vergonha ou pudor, que seu mais novo professor tinha uma marca de batom no colarinho da camisa.

Não creio ser necessária a narração dos acontecimentos seguintes. Basta dizer que Lily não parou sequer um instante dentro da cabine, sendo que eu fiquei em companhia de suas amigas, que justificaram a ausência da primeira dizendo que ela era muito popular e, consequentemente, tinha muita gente com quem conversar. Vez ou outra eu trocava algumas palavras com minhas futuras alunas, que, como logo descobri, iriam iniciar o sétimo e último ano (Lily incluída) e que pertenciam a Grifinória, minha antiga casa.

Mas a maioria de minha viagem foi ocupada com minhas divagações a respeito da ruiva. Ela era a mistura perfeita entre sensualidade e inocência e seu jeito de menina juntamente com seu caminhar, andar e falar de mulher fatal iriam ocupar meus sonhos daquela noite, dos quais eu acordei de um modo extremamente vulgar para ser descrito aqui.

Acordei sentindo-me levemente culpado, mas meu lado maroto falou mais alto. Eu estava decidido a conhecê-la melhor e, dependendo das circunstâncias... eu seria capaz de fazer coisas que seriam suficientes para que eu perdesse meu mais novo emprego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo aos meus gentis e caros leitores...:**

**LULIX: **Será que estes dois capítulos maiores compensam a "miudeza" dos anteriores? Nossa... fico feliz que tenha mostrado minhas maluquices pra outras pessoas também! Espero que goste desse também! Beijos

**Thaty: **Você acha mesmo que eu vou falar como vai acabar? hehehehe Mas o prefácio da uma boa idéia de como essa história vai se desenrolar. Embora seja em parta uma UA, deixei alguns pontos iguais à história original. Valeu pelo incentivo! Beijos

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black: **Ah, que bom ouvir (ou ler) a opinião de alguém que leu e também amou Lolita! É realmente um livro maravilhoso... Eu estava mesmo preocupada em manter um ritmo parecido, e devo confessar que tentar reproduzir toda aquela obsessão e o amor de Humbert não é lá muito fácil. Valeu pelo incentivo! Beijos

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **super feliz com essa boca escancarada Sim, é realmente forte, além de ousado. Ah, eu resolvi pôr essa citação de Tiago por que um amigo meu comentou isso outro dia comigo, e eu achei o máximo o fato de que pelo menos um homem na face na Terra tem consciência de que nós percebemos essas olhadas e que, por vezes, nos sentimos incomodadas... daí eu não resisti, eu tive que escrever aquilo. Sim, nós mulheres somos demais! E é melhor eu parar por aqui por que quando eu me empolgo, não paro mais de falar (de escrever, então...), muito menos quando algumas idéias levemente feministas estão envolvidas... rs A propósito, a idéia do batom também surgiu por causa do meu amigo observador... huahuahuha Beijos!

**jehssik: **Olha, se você gosta de ler, eu recomendo Lolita! Essa fic é só uma idéia mirabolante que eu tive, não chega nem aos pés da obra-prima original...

Tiago tem vinte e cinco anos, se não me engano há uma parte em que ele comenta que estava voltando a Hogwarts depois de oito anos da formatura. E então, é oficial: Lily tem dezessete e Tiago, vinte e cinco. Não acho que seja uma diferença muito grande...

Sim, o maior empecilho no romance é o fato de ele ser professor, resolvi não colocar muita diferença de idade por que Lolita é cheio disso, e eu quis fazer diferente. Encher o saco! Imagine! É ótimo receber comentários! Quanto maior, melhor. Se surgir outra dúvida, é só perguntar. Valeu pelo incentivo! Beijos

**Washed Soul: **Huahuahuahuha Agora quem ficou confusa fui eu! É fluffy ou não? Bom, eu acho que isso depende mais de você... Leia sim! É meu livro preferido! Beijos

**brocktuela: **Eu também amei seu comentário! Perfeito! rsAqui está o outro capítulo. Beijos

**Muito obrigada a todos vocês que me deixaram reviews! Continuem acompanhando, sim? Aqui está o capítulo 2. Estou ajustando e revisando o próximo, ele sairá em breve. Beijos pra vocês!**

_Capítulo 2_

Senti como se um novo tipo de felicidade de instalasse dentro de meu peito no momento em que adentrei o salão principal para o café da manhã, uma hora antes do início das aulas. Na verdade, poderia até não ser exatamente felicidade, me pareceu mais um _déjà- vu _extremamente saudoso... Quantas vezes eu não havia entrado pelas mesmas portas, vislumbrado as mesmas mesas amarrotadas de alunos tagarelando e comendo? Acontece que, anteriormente, tais alunos eram meus colegas e, percebi com um súbito frio na barriga muito inoportuno, que, agora, eles seriam _meus_ alunos.

Sentei em minha cadeira (achando totalmente estranha a perspectiva que se tinha dali, pois eu estava acostumado a me acomodar na mesa da Grifinória) e me servi de ovos e bacon, ainda refletindo sobre as casualidades (ou ironias) do destino. Se alguém tivesse me dito, na época em que ainda era estudante, que eu voltaria a Hogwarts como professor, eu riria e diria que a pessoa tinha tomado muito uísque de fogo. Franzi ligeiramente a testa ao cogitar a possibilidade de dar _aulas marotas_. Parecia uma boa idéia, pois eu definitivamente não estava disposto a ser um professor rígido e pentelho. Sorri. Aqueles jovens jamais iriam se esquecer do professor mais maluco que já havia pisado naquele castelo... exceto talvez os sonserinos. Até imagino meus olhos brilhando ao me imaginar descontando pontos dos verdinhos. Reprimi uma gargalhada. Talvez as coisas não fossem assim tão difíceis e/ou chatas, ser professor possuía suas vantagens, afinal.

Continuei comendo sem pressa, pois eu tinha o tempo livre após o café da manhã, minha primeira aula era antes do almoço, para o quarto ano da corvinal e lufa-lufa. Tiago Potter ainda estava perdido em divagações sobre as aulas, quando ouviu uma risada escandalosa. Sentindo borboletas no estômago e arrepios de reconhecimento, eu levantei os olhos.

Entrando pelas portas, ladeada pelas amigas, gargalhando gostosa e escandalosamente enquanto colocava uma mecha dos cabelos rubros atrás da orelha e retirava a capa da escola com uma desenvoltura e descontração com um toque fatal de sensualidade natural, Lily não percebeu que era observada minuciosamente por seu professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Minha ninfeta, alheia às sensações e divagações insanas que me proporcionava, sentou-se normalmente e pôs-se a tomar seu café da manhã. Soltei um suspiro, indignado comigo mesmo. Aquilo era, no mínimo, humilhante pra alguém acostumado com relacionamentos volúveis e passageiros. Céus! Eu só havia conversado com ela uma vez e Lily já ocupara meus sonhos! Passei as mãos no cabelo, exasperado, ainda com os olhos grudados nela, pouco me importando se alguém teria reparado no meu grande interesse na ruiva.

"Pare com isso, Tiago Potter! Ela é sua aluna, só tem dezessete anos. E ela nem é tão bonita assim... saco. A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Ela é linda. Ela é perfeita. Oh, Merlim... O que está acontecendo comigo! Ok. Eu admito, como maroto e alguém perfeitamente racional, que estou atraído por Lílian Evans. Certo. E não vou fazer nada a respeito disso. _Nada._ Nossa relação será de professor e aluna. Ou eu não me chamo T...".

Mas nem meus pensamentos eu pude completar, já que eu ainda olhava para ela e, no momento que eu começava a fazer um juramento que eu jamais seria capaz de cumprir por motivos de força maior, ela subitamente levantou os olhos e me viu. Ela sorriu fracamente e acenou, levantando-se e se encaminhando para a aula. Foi só tão, me sentindo um idiota de marca maior, que eu percebi que estivera tão absorto em meus pensamentos que não reparei que o salão principal estava praticamente vazio.

Matei o tempo até minha primeira aula andando em círculos pela minha sala, e, no lugar de pensamentos nervosos a respeito do início de meu novo cargo, toda e qualquer conjectura que tenha passado por minha cabeça foi ocupada por Lily. Eu estava tão imerso em divagações, em sonhos loucos e lúbricos, em sentimentos totalmente contraditórios que, tenho certeza, proporcionei a meus alunos uma aula péssima, com um professor avoado. As coisas se confundiam... coração, cabeça, tudo. Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…

(-----------------)

A figura de um professor pode ter várias faces. Eu, por exemplo, tive milhares.

Na minha primeira semana como professor me deparei com vários olhares. Uns eram desconfiados, afinal, era do conhecimento de todos as divergências ocorridas no Ministério quanto a possibilidade de Potter vir a se tornar professor. Outros eram curiosos, pois era a primeira vez que tinham um professor tão jovem (e bonito), talvez. E, é claro, havia os olhares das garotas. Como não podia deixar de ser, eu sentia que, mais uma vez, eu arrasava corações... mas não me importei. Além de já estar acostumado com isso, eu tinha maturidade suficiente para não dar-lhes esperança e encarar essas paixonites adolescentes como coisa passageira. Sim, foram vários olhares... mas um, e apenas um, me importava. E esse não existia. A Srta. Evans não olhou pra mim nem com curiosidade, desconfiança ou interesse. Ela me olhou normalmente. Como olharia para qualquer um. Ao menos foi o que constatei na primeira aula que dei para o sétimo ano da Grifinória.

Quarta-feira, depois do almoço. Foi a primeira vez que vi Lily em sala de aula. Eu estava curiosíssimo para ver como ela se saía na minha matéria, considerada por muitos uma das mais difíceis do currículo e, consequentemente, de extrema importância.

Quando estudante, achava aqueles discursos que todo professor novo fazia uma chatice, mas não encontrei outro meio de iniciar minhas aulas, embora não estivesse muito satisfeito com isso.

Andando por entre os alunos, porte altivo e voz grave, eu falava:

-Devo alerta-los de que irei exigir muito dos senhores, pois além de estarem se preparando para prestarem os N.I.E.Ms, o exame mais avançado que Hogwarts oferece, vocês também estão atingindo a maioridade e, logo, terão que enfrentar a realidade fora dos muros da escola – parei na frente do quadro e os encarei, sério. Todos me escutavam atentamente. Não pude evitar olhar para _ela_. – E esta realidade, como vocês bem sabem, não é nada promissora. Há uma guerra lá fora e vocês terão que enfrentar isto. Portanto, posso concluir que minha prioridade não é dar-lhes um diploma que de nada adiantará diante de Lord Voldemort – a maioria de meus alunos prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o nome que, tolamente, muitos teimavam em não pronunciar. Mas curioso mesmo foi o estranho brilho que passou pelos olhos de verdes de minha Lily – mas sim ensinar-lhes como se defender das trevas que, eu espero, sejam detidas antes que seja tarde demais.

Um silêncio palpável seguiu-se ás minhas palavras. Todos tinham semblantes sérios e preocupados, me encarando e esperando que desse continuidade a aula. Bem, quase todos. Uma certa garota ruiva olhava para sua carteira com o olhar desfocado, parecendo desatenta e até mesmo entediada. Ela bocejou abertamente.

Não sei explicar o que aconteceu comigo. Me senti nervoso ao notar a desatenção dela, senti raiva pois parecia que ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em mim como eu estava nela. Num impulso, chamei:

-Srta. Evans! – ela não se sobressaltou. Levantou o olhar para mim, com uma expressão de educada curiosidade, bocejou mais uma vez (me fazendo ficar ainda mais nervoso) e respondeu:

-Sim, professor?

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, eu a encarei desafiadoramente e disse:

-A Srta. parecia distraída, achei melhor chamar sua atenção.

Ela franziu o cenho o disse:

-Mas eu não estava distraída. Na verdade, o que o senhor disse me interessa bastante.

Subitamente, meu nervosismo passou. Me esforcei para não sorrir e perguntei:

-E eu posso saber o porquê?

Ela sorriu. Senti uma ligeira pulsação no baixo-ventre.

-É claro, professor. O senhor falava sobre a guerra, como poderia eu não me interessar por algo que ameaça o meu mundo? Eu tenho consciência de que essa ameaça está cada vez maior e, por isso, decidi que farei o possível para ajudar a combater as trevas. Quero ser auror quando sair daqui.

Esta foi apenas a primeira vez que Lílian me surpreendeu. Eu não esperava que uma garota jovem e bonita com ela estivesse decidida a se arriscar tanto no meio de uma guerra. Não que eu subestime os jovens. Pelo contrário. Acontece que, com todos os conflitos que se desenrolavam no Ministério, pouquíssimos bruxos queriam ser auror. E eu tive a confirmação disso naquele mesmo dia. Depois de ouvir as palavras de Lily, fiquei curioso para saber qual carreira os outros queriam seguir. Apenas Alice, amiga de Li, falou que pretendia ser auror também. Fiquei decepcionado. Esperava encontrar nos outros a mesma coragem que meus amigos, Lily e eu possuímos.

(--------)

Até este ponto da história, o leitor há de ter percebido que minha relação com Lily não passava de professor e aluno. Todo o mês de setembro assim passou. Mas ela continuava me surpreendendo. Além de ser ótima, quase um perito em DCAT, eu poderia dizer que ela era o que eu denominei de _Marota Honorária._

Eu já disse que, em minha época de estudante, eu era terrível. Matava aulas para ir a Hogsmeade, passava trote nos calouros, arranjava confusão com os sonserinos (principalmente com certo Severo Snape), dificultava consideravelmente a vida do zelador, Argo Filch (ele ficou em estado de choque quando me viu voltar ao castelo como professor), e, é claro, colecionava garotas. Lily não era muito diferente.

Já na segunda semana de aulas, eu a flagrei rindo de um primeiranista que, caindo na sua armadilha, acabara preso num armário de vassouras. Se fosse outro aluno qualquer, posso assegurar que teria rido junto, disfarçadamente, é claro, mas não teria nem mesmo chamado a atenção do dito cujo. Eu não tinha moral para tanto. Mas acontece que era Lily quem se divertia com a pobre criança. Eu _tinha _que falar com ela. Nem que fosse só para tirar pontos da Grifinória. Além disso, eu estava louco para ver a reação dela: ficaria desapontada? Tentaria se justificar? Se desculparia?

-Srta. Evans? O que está fazendo?

Eu perguntei num tom informal, cheio de curiosidade. Eu já havia desistido de tentar bancar o professor responsável. Ela olhou pra mim, parecendo levemente surpresa ao me ver ali (ou talvez a surpresa fosse por causa do meu tom), mas um sorriso lindo permanecia nos lábios carmim, que me pareceram incrivelmente convidativos naquele momento. Ela encolheu os ombros antes de responder:

-Ora, o senhor viu. Estou apenas me divertindo um pouco com os calouros. Sorte que não foi a professora McGonagall quem descobriu – ela abaixou um pouco a voz, me segredando, num tom sarcasticamente temeroso – Cá entre nós, ela é terrível. Aquele olhar de maníaca que ela faz quando pega um aluno infringindo uma regra chega a dar medo...

-Tem razão – eu falei, rindo. Eu juro que eu não percebi imediatamente o que eu havia feito, minha ficha só caiu quando Lily começou a rir escandalosamente (de um jeito muito parecido com o meu, somos ambos naturalmente escandalosos). O que eu poderia fazer? Acabei rindo junto.

Controlando-se, Lily, me perguntou, ainda risonha:

-O senhor tem medo da Professora McGonagall?

Eu meneei a cabeça antes de responder num tom maroto:

-É... digamos que eu não era um exemplo de aluno. Acho que McGonagal só me perdoava porque eu garantia que a taça do campeonato de quadribol estivesse todos os anos na sala dela.

Ela riu e perguntou:

-Você era do time?

-Oh, sim. Apanhador.

-Legal! Eu amo quadribol!

Eu poderia continuar a conversar com ela animadamente pelo resto do dia, se não fosse o garotinho que ainda se encontrava dentro do armário começar a esmurrar a porta e pedir socorro. Senti vontade de rir. Que espécie de professor vê um aluno azarando o outro e, em vez de repreendê-lo, comenta que a Professora McGonagal dá medo?

-Oh, coitadinho! – Lily falou em tom de deboche quando o garoto caiu no chão depois de ter sido libertado por mim. O calouro saiu correndo, assustado. Lily ria e eu, num súbito assomo de inspiração, me senti hipnotizado pela sua risada infantil ao mesmo tempo em que tive uma idéia maravilhosa. Ora, ela tinha azarado um calouro. Então, eu acho que ela precisava de uma...

-Detenção, Srta. Evans – eu declarei, encarando-a desafiadoramente. Ela parou de rir abruptamente e me olhou com ares de riso. Linda, por sinal.

-Ok. Quando e onde?

Eu estreitei os olhos. Estava mais do que na hora de dar-lhe pelo menos uma pista do que eu queria. E eu tinha certeza que ela iria entender. Lily não era o tipo de menininha ingênua. E eu iria ter a prova disso muito em breve.

-Olha... quando, eu _ainda_ não sei. Mas, desde que _você_ esteja presente na _minha_ sala – dei um passo em direção a ela, olhando fixamente para sua boca – ou no _meu quarto_, e fazendo o que eu mandar... pode ser quando você quiser.

Ela não se deixou afetar nem pela proximidade, nem pelo que eu insinuava em minhas palavras. Pelo contrário. Expressão dura, cara fechada. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, não com surpresa, mas com desdém. Tive vontade de rir ao perceber que ela estava irritada com meu atrevimento, pois, sinceramente, eu ficaria desapontado se ela reagisse positivamente ao constatar que seu professor estava flertando com ela. Oh, não. Se ela resistisse, as coisas só iriam tornar-se mais interessantes.

Lily cruzou os braços e disse, com frieza:

-Ótimo. Sugiro sexta-feira, porque não pretendo ir a Hogsmeade e, eu acho que seria mais conveniente se o castelo estivesse um pouco mais vazio, pois assim não poderão ouvir o escândalo que farei se o senhor me mandar fazer algo um tanto quanto absurdo.

E, sem esperar uma resposta ou qualquer outro tipo de reação de minha parte, ela saiu caminhando pelo extenso corredor. Indignado, eu a chamei.

-Evans! Pode ir parando, eu ainda não acabei com você!

Ela parou, de costas pra mim, depois virou-se, irritada, para perguntar grosseiramente:

-O que é? _Professor._ – ela acrescentou depois. Eu alarguei meu sorriso.

-E quem disse que vai ser apenas _uma _sexta na qual você fará uma visitinha aos meus aposentos? Nada disso, minha caríssima aluna. Serão três detenções.

-Três? – ela grasnou – Por quê?

-Um: você foi extremamente indiscreta comigo no trem. Eu não admito isso.

Ela ficou, se possível, ainda mais indignada e retrucou:

-O senhor não pareceu se incomodar antes, não é mesmo? E além disso, não é como se o senhor fosse uma pessoa discreta para poder me dar lição de moral, _professor_ – vale ressaltar que ela sempre dizia o "professor" com um leve toque de malícia e ironia.

-Dois: você estava azarando um aluno, poucos minutos atrás.

Ela continuou me olhando, inexpressiva. Não tinha como ela retrucar agora.

-Três: você foi muito mal-educada agora! Eu fiquei até ofendido... Mas, espere! Você acabou de ser levemente atrevida ao dizer que eu sou indiscreto! Eu acho que são quatro detenções, Evans.

Eu acho que ela se esforçou para não gritar. Eu me esforcei para não rir de alegria, de contentamento. Eram, ao todo, quatro finais de semana com Lily confinada junto comigo. Mas eu não pretendia fazer nada demais. Sério mesmo. Eu queria conversar com ela, conhecê-la mais. Sem esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa, eu acrescentei:

-Quatro horas da tarde, quatro sextas seguidas, na minha sala. Até mais.

Assoviando alegremente, eu segui para os meus aposentos.

(--------)

Eu estava tão ansioso e excitado na quinta - feira anterior a detenção, que escrevi uma carta endereçada a Sirius, contando tudo. Era uma carta extensa, na qual eu falava apenas de Lily, descrevendo-a com perfeição. Aqui está o conteúdo de tal correspondência.

"_Caro Almofadinhas:_

_Estou escrevendo apenas para pedir sua opinião sobre que atitude devo tomar. Quero um conselho, pois me encontro numa situação inusitada, eu diria._

_A causa de meus conflitos interiores tem nome e sobrenome. Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e um par de pernas como eu nunca vi igual. Linda e inteligente, ela é a melhor aluna da minha matéria._

_Vi Lílian Evans pela primeira vez no expresso e, acredite ou não, sonhei com ela naquela mesma noite. Não acho que devo ignorar tamanha atração, apenas se ela não for recíproca. E isso eu vou descobrir amanhã, pois a ruivinha, numa grande demonstração de irritação e falta de educação para comigo, ganhou quatro detenções de presente._

_Mas, mesmo convencido de que vale a pena tentar alguma coisa a mais com ela, estou num impasse que me irrita e exaspera. Ela é minha aluna, afinal de contas. O que Dumbledore diria se soubesse?Ele enfrentou meio mundo para me pôr aqui dentro, acho que seria muita ingratidão se eu manchasse o nome de Hogwarts dessa maneira. Pelo menos ela é maior de idade. De pedofilia, eu não serei acusado. Lílian definitivamente não é uma criança. Cara... que corpo! Ta certo que eu já vi muita mulher bonita, mas Lílian é diferente! Não sei explicar. Ela é tão sensual e também tão inocente (eu acho). Um jeito que mistura mulher com menina. Ela é atrevida, sexy. _

_E extremamente parecida comigo. Conosco, quero dizer. Acredita que ela costuma dar trote nos calouros e vive arranjando encrenca com os sonserinos? Além de matar aula às vezes. Ontem mesmo, McGonagall chegou à sala dos professores meio estressada, contando que meia dúzia de garotos estava brigando. Adivinha a causa? Evans. Por tudo isso, posso dizer que ela é uma espécie de Marota Honorária. Acho que encontrei minha versão feminina._

_Devo seguir em frente ou desistir dela? Me dê um bom conselho, pelo amor de Merlim! Ela esta me deixando maluco, Almofadinhas! Só pensei nela desde que a vi! Isso não me parece muito normal..._

_Espero sua resposta._

_Pontas"_

Mesmo com um pouquinho de esperança de que Sirius iria me ajudar de alguma maneira a entender meus sentimentos e me dar um bom conselho sobre que atitude tomar (se é que eu deveria tomar alguma espécie de atitude), eu continuava inquieto. Eu queria uma solução rápido! E, de preferência, uma solução que envolvesse uma Lily bem próxima de mim...

Totalmente mal humorado por causa desses pensamentos paradoxais, eu descia as escadas do corujal barulhentamente, com o cenho franzido. Senti raiva de mim. Por que diabos eu tinha que ser tão um homem tão viril? As coisas seriam infinitamente mais fáceis se eu simplesmente fosse menos _ativo_, como a própria Lily disse. Era a primeira vez aquilo me incomodava, pois antes essa minha característica era um motivo de grande orgulho... E, afinal de contas, para que homem não seria? E então, lá estava eu em mais um impasse. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Num momento, tal coisa era motivo de orgulho, no outro, ela me punha num beco sem saída... E a culpa era de quem? Daquela garota petulante!

Revirei os olhos e passei as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto que deixava transparecer toda a minha exasperação. Lily, Lily... Qual terá sido o feitiço que ela colocou em mim?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hummm... Acho que esse capítulo está muito curto. Perdoem-me! Vou tentar escrever alguns maiores. Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Isso é muito importante! E, sem mais, eu vou responder às reviews:**

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Olá Florzinha... Como é bom vê-la aqui novamente! Que bom que gostou... saber disso é realmente gratificante. Ah, você provavelmente irá ficar de cara também com algumas coisinhas que eu já escrevi... espero que agrade também! Beijos

**x0x Lanni x0x: **(espero ter escrito seu nick corretamente). Devo confessar que eu também fiquei morrendo de medo de escrever algo ruim e infiel à obra que eu simplesmente idolatro; mas estou mais segura agora que recebi incentivo e elogios. Os seus, inclusive, foram muito importantes, uma vez que também leu Lolita e sabe como o conteúdo é complexo. Romance ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas eu prometo que as coisas irão esquentar. Hehehe. E me parece quase impossível não ter ação na história de um maroto... Muitíssimo obrigada! Continue acompanhando, sim? Beijos

**Miss Moriart: **Lily e James (ou Tiago) são perfeitos... Aqui está a continuação; espero que goste. Beijos

**LULIX: **Não precisa se desculpar não... Nossa, eu realmente fico feliz em saber que você chegou a imprimir e mostrar para outras pessoas! Obrigada por levantar o meu astral e por continuar a ler essas maluquices. A propósito, Tiago tem vinte e cinco anos. Beijos

**Francamente, eu detestei esse capítulo. Então faço questão de que o próximo, pelo menos, seja de meu agrado. Por isso, ele provavelmente irá demorar para chegar, uma vez que eu irei reescrevê-lo inúmeras vezes. Ah, eu quero mais reviews! Preciso saber a opinião de vocês! Até a próxima.**

_Capítulo 3_

"_Pontas:_

_Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. Sua educação me comove._

_Você está brincando, não? Como assim, o que eu devo fazer! Você é ou não um maroto? Se você gostou dela,vá em frente! Não vejo problema nenhum se você souber como a enrolar para que mantenham tudo em segredo. E depois, é o último ano dela aí. Ela se forma e depois, adeus Tiago Potter!_

_Deixa de ser tonto, cara. Pra quê tanta preocupação? Relaxa... e aproveite bem os atributos da tal ruivinha!_

_E as aulas? Eu aposto minha vassoura que já tem várias garotas gamadinhas no professor novo... Se eu fosse você, não aproveitava apenas a tal ruiva..._

_Me responda contando como foram as detenções! Não me decepcione!_

_Almofadinhas"_

Hoje, ao ler a carta que recebi de resposta naquele sábado de manhã, tenho vontade de rir. Sirius realmente não mudou nada, continua o mesmo inconseqüente e impetuoso que era nos tempos da escola, e continua a ser até hoje. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Mas eu só tenho vontade de rir hoje. Porque quando eu recebi aquilo, dois anos atrás, eu senti vontade de esganar Almofadinhas. Será que ele não tinha entendido nada do que eu escrevera? Obviamente que não, pois meu amigo nunca se apaixonou...

Ainda frustrado com a carta, eu me preparei para receber a ruiva. O que ela deveria fazer? Eu precisava pensar muito bem, pois eu necessitava de pontos a meu favor diante de seus olhos. Ela provavelmente continuava fula comigo desde a nada discreta cantada.

E então, lá estava Potter em mais um dilema. Qual seria a detenção de Lílian Evans?

(-----------------)

O leitor há de me perdoar, mas antes de descrever a bendita detenção, creio que falarei mais sobre Lily. Talvez não tenha ainda uma imagem definida dela.

Você pode achar, meu caro, que só porque eu a amo faço uma imagem estereotipada e exagerada de minha ninfeta. Então eu peço que releve qualquer detalhe que possa achar um pouco apaixonado demais... tentarei falar de seus defeitos também.

Por onde começo? Bem, há de ter notado, evidentemente, que ela é ruiva. Nunca vi cabelo mais rubro. De um tom vibrante, facilmente identificável no meio de uma multidão. Seus olhos são ligeiramente oblíquos, de um tom intensamente verde. (pensando assim, percebo que, aos meus olhos, tudo em Lily é intenso). Sardas quase imperceptíveis salpicam seu rosto graciosamente, de uma maneira quase angelical. Quase.

Seu corpo seria perfeito para uma modelo, embora sua estatura seja muito baixa para isso. Lily é relativamente magra, o que contrasta com suas pernas, que são bem torneadas e levemente bronzeadas. Fisicamente, acho que é só o que interessa.

Por outro lado, algo que sempre me fascinou em Lily é sua personalidade. E, se me fascina, também me intriga...

Há nela uma dualidade misteriosa, instigante... excitante. Algo muito marcante nela é, sem dúvida, a determinação. Além da coragem, aspecto que nós temos em comum.

Mas Lily também pode ser cruel, maldosa, egoísta, petulante, inconseqüente. E essas são, _coincidentemente, _características que eu, inegavelmente, também possuo.

Acho que uma das únicas coisas que diferia entre Lily e eu na época em que a conheci era a inocência. Ela era uma criança, apenas dezessete anos. E eu, apesar de professor e alguns (poucos) anos mais velho, também possuía ainda minha dose de infantilidade, porém eu era muito maduro quando queria (isto é, quando convinha ser maduro).

E talvez tenha sido isso que nos separou.

Mas não falemos disso agora. Vamos à detenção.

(----------------------)

Algo que absolutamente não pode ser esquecido de ser mencionado nestas memórias são as roupas de Lily e o que elas provocavam em mim. Oh, pobre de mim! Ela me maltratava até nas mais simples coisas, sem a mínima intenção...

Como a detenção fosse logo depois das aulas, ela obviamente foi até a minha sala de uniforme. O diabo é que no final do dia o uniforme dela esta sempre de maneira... provocante.Mas não leve isso tão a sério. Mesmo se Lily estivesse vestida como uma mendiga eu a acharia atraente...

E, naquela primeira sexta-feira, eu logo notei que as coisas não seriam muito fáceis para mim. Para começo de conversa, ela apareceu com a blusa branca do uniforme totalmente amassada, enquanto a gravata estava frouxa, de um modo desleixado e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Sua capa não estava à vista. O comprimento normal das saias de Hogwarts eram no joelho, sendo que a meia era extremamente longa, o que nos sugere muito pouco para apreciar e coisas demais para imaginar. Acontece que a ruiva, assim como muitas meninas, havia encurtado a saia alegando ser mais _cool_, e, naquele momento, cansada das aulas e provavelmente sentindo calor, Lily havia trocado as meias escolares por meias soquete. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto. Os dois primeiros botões da blusa, abertos.

Potter estava, definitivamente, perdido. Que faço eu com tamanha fascinação, ó caros leitores?

Ela chegou atrasada. Ofegante, entrou sem bater e me assustou. Encostou-se na porta para descansar e tentar recuperar o fôlego. Tentei não reparar nos seus seios arfantes.

Abri um sorriso sacana, o mesmo que a tinha deixado irritada uma semana atrás.

-Está atrasada, Srta Evans.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas numa clara demonstração de desdém para comigo. Senti uma ligeira pulsação no baixo ventre.

-Eu sei. Desculpe, _professor._

Ah, Lily, Lily... Você não poderia esquecer por um instante que eu era seu professor?

-OK. Mas eu espero que não se repita.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros. Eu continuei com os olhos fixos nela, só esperando uma reação. Como eu esperava, ela se impacientou e perguntou:

-E então? Que eu tenho que fazer? – com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, que pretendia ser provocante, eu franzi levemente o cenho, como se estivesse incomodado com a rispidez dela – _Professor_ – ela acrescentou rapidamente, talvez achando que se fosse grosseira novamente, ganharia mais detenções.

Cocei o queixo forçando uma expressão pensativa, enquanto andava na direção dela lenta e calmamente.

-Sabe... eu ainda não sei... provavelmente algo que vai me poupar alguns minutinhos de trabalho... e, de quebra, vai me dar uns minutinhos com você também...

Ela bufou. Eu ri.

-Ora, não fique irritada, ruiva – a essa altura, eu já estava bem em frente a ela. Lily tinha a cabeça levantada e me encarava, inexpressiva – prometo que será a detenção mais _agradável_ que você já teve.

Ela revirou os olhos. Eu ri mais uma vez.

-Eu imagino.

Num movimento brusco, eu me encostei na porta também, ao lado dela, e senti seu perfume chegar até mim, quase me entorpecendo. A vontade de toca-la era quase insuportável. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela se pronunciou:

-Você não vai me prender aqui a tarde toda, vai? – Bingo!

Senti meu coração disparar ao me inclinar na sua direção para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

-O que você acha?

Desta vez, senti que o dito cujo falhara uma batida, pois eu vira Lily arrepiar-se. Ela não me respondeu, eu apenas vi que ela mordia o lábio inferior, claramente nervosa. Quase me arrependi.

Finalmente resolvi dar um descanso para o meu pobre coraçãozinho e me afastei dela.

Voltando a falar profissionalmente, eu disse, me sentando em minha mesa:

-Você vai organizar os arquivos que estão na segunda gaveta daquele armário – eu apontei para o mesmo e ela se dirigiu para lá, pegou os arquivos, sentou-se em uma carteira consideravelmente longe da minha mesa e começou a trabalhar sem sequer olhar para mim.

Eu suspirei, resignado com a distância que havia entre nós. Por que diabos eu tinha que ser tão apressado? Eu tinha assustado a menina! Burro, burro, burro! Eu estava começando a notar que, com a ruiva, eu teria que ser muito mais paciente, discreto, convincente. E ali, na primeira detenção dela, depois de apenas dois meses de convivência, eu comecei a me dar conta de que eu teria (ou queria) ser _eu mesmo._ Nada de sedução barata, cantadas velhas ou uma brincadeirinha casual; aquilo era estranhamente _real._ Estranhamente importante. Estranhamente sério.

E de repente, me senti praticamente em pânico. Logo eu, que me julgara tão experiente, independente, maduro; estava ali coberto de incertezas por causa de uma _garota de dezessete anos. _Céus, Lílian era uma criança! O que eu estava pensando? O que eu estava querendo? O que eu estava fazendo? Por Merlim, _o que estava acontecendo comigo?_

-Professor...

Era loucura! Uma loucura que eu criara por sentir uma atração... mas que espécie de atração era aquela que me fazia pensar e agir como um adolescente?

-Professor...

Aquilo tinha que parar agora. Eu não podia simplesmente tentar seduzir minha aluna!

-Professor!

Era isso. Aquela brincadeira já tinha ido longe demais. Eu ia cancelar todas as detenções de Evans. Eu ia tratá-la como uma aluna comum. E, se tivesse dignidade suficiente, pediria desculpas pela cantada. Eu ia...

-PROFESSOR!

De um pulo, eu notei uma Lílian parecendo ao mesmo tempo divertida e ligeiramente irritada com a minha distração. Mais uma vez, meus instintos ganharam a batalha dentro de mim e foi mais forte do que eu análise rápida, mas detalhada, que eu fiz de minha ninfeta.

Uma mecha dos cabelos rubros lhe caía suave e sensualmente pela face. Os lábios curvados em um meio sorriso. Uma das sobrancelhas estava levemente arqueada, esperando minha reação. E uma resposta, agora que eu finalmente olhara para ela.

-Sim?

Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente surpresa pela minha descontração, o que deixava claro que eu realmente estivera distraído e não estava debochando dela.

-Eu acabei.

Consultei meu relógio. Não era possível que eu estivesse tão perdido em minhas divagações para notar passar o tempo...

-Já? Mas não passou nem uma hora!

-Bem, não posso dizer que estes arquivos estavam exatamente desorganizados. Eu só...

Peço licença ao leitor para abrir um parêntese aqui. Neste momento, enquanto me explicava calmamente por que terminara tão cedo a tal organização, Li fez uma coisa ao mesmo tempo tão natural e tão... não sei exprimir em palavras o que foi exatamente. Ela estava com o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado na carteira e, instintivamente, enquanto falava, ela apoiou a cabeça na mão do mesmo braço. Delicadamente, colocou a mecha rebelde atrás da orelha, enquanto eu (oh, pobre de mim!) me desliguei completamente de suas palavras para apreciar-lhe tais gestos... gestos tão naturais que me deixavam entorpecido, encantado...

-... coloquei em ordem alfabética.

... Potter, Potter! Que tipo de louco você se tornou? Até o movimento mais simples me dava uma vontade insana de tocá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que os suspiros eram irrefreáveis...

-Professor? Você esta me ouvindo?

Um piscar de olhos. Uma troca de olhares. Um balançar de cabeça incrédulo. Acorde, Potter!

-Sim, sim... me desculpe, Lílian... digo, Srta. Evans.

Ela riu. Um riso cristalino, puro, infantil. Inocente.

-Tudo bem. O senhor pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Eu arregalei levemente os olhos. Onde fora a Lílian ofendida com a cantada?

-Ah... OK – eu respondi vagamente. Ela franziu o cenho, com um aparente ar de dúvida.

-Hum... o senhor está bem?

-Eu? Claro! Estou ótimo! Só estou um pouco... pensativo.

-Confuso, _Professor? _– Pronto. Lá vinha ela com aquele tom. Não tem pena de mim, Lily?

-É... talvez. Sim, eu estou confuso por que certas pessoas são muito dissimuladas, sabe? – eu sorri ironicamente ao final da frase. Se havia alguém dissimulado ali, só podia ser eu.

-Sei... Como eu sei!

Nós nos entreolhamos. Caímos na gargalhada.

O riso foi cessando aos poucos. Eu me controlei antes dela e pude vê-la, ainda com ares de riso, umedecer rapidamente os lábios com a língua. Eu estava totalmente arrepiado.

-Então... o que eu faço agora?

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, indeciso se eu faria e diria ou não o que queria.

Vou. Não vou. Vou. Não vou. Vou. Não vou.

Preciso mesmo dizer que eu fui?

-Primeiro eu preciso ver se você fez o trabalho como se deve...

Eu estava sentado na carteira dela, segurando os arquivos que ela dissera ter organizado. Eu estaria dizendo uma mentira deslavada se dissesse que olhei se ela tinha ou não feito o que eu pedira. Eu apenas aproveitava a proximidade para espiá-la pelo canto dos olhos e para poder sentir o seu cheiro...

Com um suspiro, eu me levantei e me dirigi ao armário em que os papéis deviam ser guardados. Eu já tinha outra coisa em mente.

Dirigi-me para a cadeira em frente à mesa em que ela se sentava e me virei para encará-la. Lily tinha uma expressão confusa. Eu sorri.

-Eu quero te propor uma coisa.

Definitivamente confusa. E um pouco temerosa. Eu realmente teria de ir devagar.

-O quê? – as coisas seriam mais fáceis se ela não estivesse com os lábios carmim entreabertos – _Professor_.

Eu ri e acenei com a mão, dispensando o tratamento formal.

-Não precisa me chamar de professor. Nem de senhor. Eu sou Tiago.

Ela pareceu espantada, mas consentiu. Eu continuei calado, me divertindo intimamente como embaraçado e o espanto dela. Não nego que era um divertimento cruel e egoísta. Se ela podia me deixar tão nervoso e confuso, por que eu não poderia deixá-la embaraçada e espantada? Por fim, ela quebrou o silêncio.

-E então... o que queria propor... _Tiago?_

Você não deveria falar meu nome de maneira tão doce, Lily...

-Bom, eu confesso que não tenho nada programado pra você fazer enquanto está detida. Então eu pensei que nós poderíamos... conversar.

O embaraço desapareceu. Animada, Lily concordou. E, sem mais, ela começou a me bombardear de perguntas.

-Por que está aqui?

Franzi o cenho.

-Hã?

-Por que voltou para Hogwarts como professor?

-Ora, porque... Por que havia uma vaga e Dumbledore me chamou...

-E por que aceitou? Não poderia estar mais óbvio que _você não é um professor_!

Sempre admirei a sutileza de Lily. Não posso negar que me senti levemente ofendido com tais palavras. Além de preocupado. Será que eu não estava correspondendo às expectativas dos alunos?

-_Você _acha que eu não sou um bom professor?

Certo, eu confesso que nem me lembrei que dava aula para centenas de alunos. Eu queria saber o que a ruiva a minha frente achava das minhas aulas. Quem se importa com a educação de todos esses jovens?

-Bem, eu diria que sua aula é normal.

Normal? _Normal?_

-Como assim, _normal?_ – eu a interpelei, dessa vez preocupado comigo mesmo. Como pode um maroto ser normal em algum aspecto?

Ela pareceu considerar a pergunta por alguns instantes antes de responder em seu habitual tom alto e descontraído.

-Assim... tipo, nada diferente das outras, entendeu? – não, Potter não entendeu. Ela percebeu que eu estava reagindo negativamente às suas argumentações. Retomou um tom sério. – Olha, eu não quis dizer que suas aulas são _ruins._ Em todo caso, é realmente difícil, ao meu ver, encontrar algum professor incompetente aqui. O que acontece é que todas as aulas me parecem iguais! Isso entedia a gente...

Então fez-se a luz. Aquela era uma ótima alternativa para mantê-la perto de mim. Contei-lhe a idéia. Ela aceitou, radiante, e aparentemente esquecida de minhas _indiscrições _anteriores. Levantou-se, empolgada, falando sem parar.

-Isso é o máximo! Sempre achei que as coisas aqui eram legais e tudo o mais, e o Dumbledore também é um ótimo diretor, mas tipo, algumas coisas simplesmente tinham que mudar! Esse sistema de ensino velho e cheio de teias de aranha sempre me incomodou... E agora eu tenho a chance de fazer alguma coisa a respeito... Sabe que é essa é a melhor detenção que eu poderia ter?

Ela virou-se para mim, os olhos brilhando de euforia diante da perspectiva de ficar trancada comigo nas próximas tardes de sábado preparando minhas aulas, numa tentativa de acabar com a rotina e com aquele "sistema de ensino velho e cheio de teias de aranha". Quanto a mim, pouco me importava as maluquices que ela me faria aprontar nas aulas, contanto que ela cumprisse as tais detenções e que eu pudesse ficar em sua companhia adorável.

Quanto mais faltaria para você me enlouquecer, Lily?


End file.
